tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Felinoel
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quarry page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fido488 (Talk) 15:10, August 8, 2012 Template work Hi friend. Thanks for all your work with that template and then adding it to pages! It is greatly appreciated! Jguy (talk) 13:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :No problem, was surprised to see this wikia not using infobox templates actually. felinoel 13:32, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It's not that we didn't want to use them, we've not been able. We're left with only one semi-active admin and with trying to revert up to 60+ cases of vandalism a day, there's been no time to set them up properly. Again, thank you for taking the time and adding them to pages as well :) Jguy (talk) 14:44, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, the new template is great! It is sure to get everyone's attention. Like Jguy said, we have serious problems with vandalism, even on our own profile pages. We have all applied to become admins, and I to become a bureaucrat. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 01:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) There are no signature rules that I know of. The Exterminator has just completely gone all out in making his signature. I have made a differently colored signature as well. Ask The Exterminator if you wish to change your signature. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 01:44, August 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm just going to add to the 'great job' with the info boxes! They're a lot easier and simpler to understand than the giberish I added! -tmcan8 (talk) 03:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Signature That signature is pretty epic! Once we have admins, we'll decide what is ok for signatures, but yours is fine. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 03:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :lol there is this one wikia uses my signature as one of the two examples of what not to do... <.<; 03:46, August 10, 2012 (UTC) YouTube Tutorials Well I think the YouTube Tutorials should be placed at the bottom of the page. Why? Because people come to this wiki to read about the items and see how to craft them. If they wanted to watch a video, they would have gone to YouTube in the first place. [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 16:42, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Alright just making sure you were OK with it, since you're adding all the in-browser youtube windows (which look really nice, by the way) [[User:MinecraftRogue|Minecraft'Rogue']] (talk) (blog) 17:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) New Administration Hi! We're currently in the process of deciding who's going to be the wiki's new administrator(s), so come on over to this blog and voice your opinion. Also, if you meet the requirements and would like to be one, you can propose yourself to be an administrator, as well. The Exterminator Talk • • 19:29, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, good thing I checked my email... I usually don't come online on the weekends. 21:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Spammer= I blocked that guy you pointed out. Thanks. MinecraftRogue Talk • Blog • Edits: 03:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey thats a good way of pointing out spammers for blocking. Good job! JeterNYY (talk) 15:38, August 19, 2012 (UTC) It's okay, I wasn't angry. I just used Microsoft word to spell check the whoel thing.